


All We Can Do

by Moonlightstars74



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lancealot is alive here, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Omega Verse, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Too many secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightstars74/pseuds/Moonlightstars74
Summary: Merlin’s heats have been getting worse, and potions can only do so much to tame them. So of course Morgana has made more plans to destroy Uther and Arthur’s rule in Camelot. And of course this occurs as Merlin’s heat is approaching.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 538





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at an A/B/O fic and hopefully it turns out well. I’ll be able to update more and of better quality in a few weeks. Until then enjoy the beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through these chapters again before continuing. 12-15-20

“Arthur this is just ridiculous!” Merlin jogs behind the prince, following him to the barracks. 

Arthur stops and looks down at the lithe boy, “Merlin, it’s just a tournament.”

“In winter! I know you and the knights love to prove how thick skinned you are but you all are going to catch your deaths out there!”

A pensive look passes Arthur’s face but he shakes his head. “My father and Morgana have decided that it will be, so it shall. That is the end of this discussion Merlin.”

Merlin lets out a frustrated huff and stomps off mumbling, “stupid alpha pride.”

“I heard that Merlin!”

—-

Gaius sighs and rubs his temples, “well Merlin you did try, but the king has last say in this. Even if Arthur did try to convince him otherwise, Morgana would just try harder to get her way. What we can do now is just do our best with cancelling out the magic she will use and tending to the soldiers.”

“Just because I’m close to my heat doesn’t mean you have to placate me Gaius.” Merlin rubs the back of his neck and scent glands that always ache around this time. Why did Morgana have to choose now for one of her plans? His heat is only a few days away and he still hasn’t figured out what she was planning, having a bloody tournament in the middle of winter. The strange armor she had got her hands on had something to do with it. His magic had reacted when he got near it but neither Gaius nor himself could find out why. 

“We still need to figure out what that armor does, Gaius! Threats don’t just stop because my heat is coming,” Merlin tugs at his neckerchief and starts to shake his leg in frustration. 

“Perhaps not my boy, but what you need to focus on now is being careful around Arthur and the knights. My tonics and the remedies that we soak your neckerchief in can only do so much. Sooner or later you will need to stop suppressing your nature Merlin.”

Merlin groans and sets his forehead against the table. Mumbling into his shirt he says, “I know Gaius,” he looks up and rests his chin on the table instead now. “I just worry that they’ll put two and two together and figure out I’m a warlock. Almost all male omegas are. We have to be, otherwise having children would almost be impossible.”

“Not all are though. And you have Arthur’s trust Merlin.” The old physician sits next to the boy and begins comfortingly rubbing circles on his back. “He won’t suspect you, and even if he did he would protect you. Especially since you are an omega.”

Merlin glares, “I don’t want to be protected Gaius. And I know I don’t hide my magic that well. Lancealot knows I know Gwaine and Gwen have their suspicions and if Morgana or Uther ever found out I would be dead in the next moment.” He sighs and buries his face into his hands. “I don’t even know how Arthur would take the news. He could hate me for hiding such a big part of myself. ” Tears gather in his eyes for a moment before he rubs them away with his palms. “I just couldn’t handle that Gaius.”

Gaius sighs and rubs the sorcerer’s shoulder, “It’s just not healthy for you to suppress your heat this much, my boy. My tonics are having less effect on you each cycle and your scent is becoming stronger. Even for a beta such as myself. I can only imagine how much stronger it must be for an alpha.”

Merlin groans and lays his head on the table again. As time went on things were just getting more and more complicated. His heats were getting worse and he was starting to yearn for a mate even outside of his cycle. Well, for a certain alpha to be his mate. Why did Arthur have to be such a handsome amazing smelling alpha prat? Thinking about Arthur makes his core ache and the omega curls into himself whimpering. The physician rubs Merlin’s back again and begrudgingly hands him another tonic. 

“This is the strongest tonic I can make for you Merlin. The stronger the tonic the stronger the side effects and as a physician I can’t keep prescribing you strong tonics like this. Your body won’t be able to take it. You may be the strongest sorcerer in all of Albion, but you are still just human.”

Merlin stays silent and quickly chugs the tonic down wincing at the taste. He thanks Gaius and shuffles into his room groggy from the potion. He needs to think of a way to stop Morgana. His heat and the repercussions of suppressing it could wait. 

Hopefully.

———

Merlin was late. And not his usual running around stumbling about late. He had shown up almost an hour late for breakfast so Arthur had to tell another servant to get him his food. By the time Merlin did show up Arthur was going from frustration to anger. But instead of the normal chipper Merlin chatting his ear off giving excuses, Merlin trudged into his chambers silently, messily gathered his dishes and shuffled out of the room without a word. Arthur was stunned. What in the world was wrong with his manservant? Just yesterday Merlin had been arguing with him, a strong alpha and future king of Camelot. Suffice it to say, he wasn’t one to just meekly bow down and quietly serve. And no matter how much Arthur may say otherwise he quite enjoyed the lively pompous servant of his.

The rest of the day Merlin stayed in this strange state. Even when Arthur had tried to talk to the boy all he got was mumbled one word answers. The strangest thing Arthur found was that Merlin had begun to smell different as the day ran long. His normal crisp almost overpowering herb scent, most likely from his time spent with Gaius, was turning into a sweet pine scent mixed with something else. It was intoxicating. The entire day it distracted Arthur. And it seemed to distract a few of his knights as well during their training. 

After their evening training Arthur found Lancelot chasing down Merlin, chatting for a while before the knight ushered him out of the prince’s sight. Arthur’s shackles curiously rose and he found himself stomping after the two until he ended up eavesdropping outside of the physicians quarters. 

Parts of a muffled conversation between Lancelot and Gaius could be heard through the door. 

“Merlin has been strange all day, Gaius. What is going on?”

“He’s relying too heavily on the tonic I’ve prescribed him. His body is rejecting it after taking too much for too long.”

“It’s that time again for him?”

“Yes, I’ve told him to just let nature take its course but he fears the repercussions and how Arthur would react.”

They begin to move deeper in and their voices get quieter, leaving Arthur with too many questions. He wants to burst in demanding answers but the fact that Merlin doesn’t want him to know something stills him. What was his secret? Why was he harming himself just to keep it hidden? He makes his way back to the castle, questions plaguing him the whole way. 

——-

The next morning Merlin finds himself lethargic but more functional than the day before, even with a slight fever. He gets ready, and wrings out his freshly herb soaked neckerchief almost gagging with it around his neck. The scent always became suffocating with his heat approaching. In four more days his heat would reach its peak and then he could finally relax some, but bigger issues were still at hand today. 

The tournament preparations started the night before but began in earnest in the early morning. Merlin of course has to help as well, polishing Arthur’s armor and weapons. As good of chance as any to truly inspect the “gift” Morgana has given the prince and knights. 

The armor itself is plain, a bit on the cheap side even, the only thing that sticks out from it is a dull yellow stone on the breastplate near the shoulder. As he polishes the armor Merlin finds that the stone begins to glow brighter and brighter as he becomes more fatigued. A phoenix stone! Each piece of armor holds one, and as the knights fight they will slowly have their lives stripped away. By the end of the day most of them would be on their deathbeds. But by then they would have taken the armor off and its effects negated. There’s no way that would be it. 

Merlin continues inspecting and polishing growing drowsier as he does, his already weakened state getting weaker due to the stone. He’s slowly begun to wedge the stone out but only just when Arthur slams the door open. Merlin jumps, the armor scattering to the ground, and the stone popping out. 

“Merlin! What in the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Sorry sire,” Merlin apologizes and scrambles to pick up the armor and stone before Arthur grabs his shoulder. 

“Stand Merlin,” the dark haired boy obeys and the prince inspects Merlin's features. He’s sickly pale and his eyes are sunken in, dark circles beneath them as if he hasn’t slept for weeks. Merlin's shoulder feels so thin under his hand as if he could break him if he didn’t pay attention. His scent hits him again. The sharp herb scent is still there, almost sickeningly so, but the sweet pine was there stronger than before. The undercurrent of the scent is intoxicating to the point he finds himself leaning toward his manservant till only an inch separated them. 

“Uhh Arthur?” Arthur jumps and takes a few steps back, startled out of his trance.

“Sorry... you seem ill Merlin. Why didn’t you say anything?” Arthur rubs his neck and looks away from Merlin's sharp blue eyes. 

“Are you saying you’d let me have a day off if I did?” Merlin gives a lopsided smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes and ends up looking more like a grimace. 

“Unlike the tyrant you think I am, if my servants are ill I will allow them to have time off to recover, Merlin. Now what is the problem?”

Merlin stills and looks up at Arthur till their eyes meet. As if catching himself, Merlin looks down and laughs a bit, “it’s just a cold Arthur, I’ll be fine in a few days. I’ll feel better if I can take care of your armor at least, especially with this stupid tournament going on.”

Arthur looks down at the armor discarded on the ground, decorative stone laying beside it. “Ah yes by breaking it. Go home Merlin. Get some rest,” Arthur begins to usher Merlin out of the room holding the small of his back. He realizes that Merlin is warm, feverishly so, and getting this close to his intoxicating scent seems to infect him with this warmth as well, though going directly to his groin. 

He breathes in quickly, a mistake in retrospect as his lower half reacts more, and shoves Merlin out the door, slamming it behind him. He almost growls at the loss of Merlin, already addicted to that scent and warmth. What in the world was going on with him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me longer than I thought. My full time job has stilled this story’s progress a bit. 
> 
> I’ll be getting a proper laptop by then end of the week though which will allow me to write and update more.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Updating before restarting 12-15-20

Merlin almost faceplants onto the floor, arms instinctively catching him before he breaks his nose. Adrenaline pumping from almost kissing the floor he pushes himself up and jogs down the palace corridors. People keep watching him as he goes by, mostly alpha’s, predatorial in their stares looking like they would take chase. Merlin slows his jog to a brisk walk, trying not to incite the alphas’ instincts. 

Taking deep breaths Merlin attempts to keep his pheromones under control, the adrenaline and close encounter with Arthur, exciting his omega side. Stupid alpha prince just because Merlin was going into heat and couldn’t completely control his pheromones didn’t mean that Arthur had the right to get so close to him and smell so damn good. It was hard enough to restrain himself normally, but with his heat coming it was getting harder and harder. Speaking of things getting harder, Merlin feels the rough fabric of his trousers and winces, just realizing truly how much Arthur had affected him. 

Merlin grits his teeth, shuffling all the way back to his chambers. Gaius starts at Merlin’s entrance, the boy barging in more fiercely than normal. The warlock’s scent rolling off him in waves, quickly filling the small residence. 

“Gods Merlin! What in the world has you in this state?”

Merlin huffs and plops down on a bench, shifting uncomfortably when he feels his slick leak through his trousers on his arse and thighs. “Arthur is an inconsiderate idiotic turnip head who doesn’t know how to control his pheromones is what happened.”

Gaius raises his eyebrow, looking at Merlin incredulously. “His state is probably influenced by your own, my boy. In all the years I’ve known Arthur he’s never been one to release his pheromones recklessly.“ Gaius pauses for a moment, “Well I imagine due to your destinies being two sides of the same coin, alpha and omega, you two are tied together in ways we don’t understand.” 

Merlin’s eyes grow wide, then he groans. “Gaius, Arthur is the future king. Even if by some long shot Arthur was affected by me there’s no way we could be anything more than master and servant. And I refuse to be that kind of servant.” He wilts at his own words. Admitting his attraction to the prince was painful even just to himself, in more ways than one. Not only was Arthur the future king, but he had Gwen. The girl is amazingly sweet, a close friend and she is one of the few people that could keep Arthur in his place. Arthur loves her, and despite the fact that she’s a commoner he has been courting her. Merlin wholeheartedly supports them. Gwen will be a wonderful queen and an even better wife and mother. 

Merlin tenses, feeling the tears prick at his eyes and a lump appear in his throat. He would do anything to be in Gwen’s place. To be able to not only have Arthur’s favor, but one day being able to proudly stand by Arthur’s side. Even if somehow Merlin got the prince's favor, as a man and as a sorcerer he would never be welcomed as a consort. Though many people disagreed with Uther’s harshness toward magic there were still many that agreed with him and feared those with magic. Not to mention the fact that he is an omega, and while omegas are revered for their outstanding ability to breed and calm alphas, they are still seen as a weaker and lesser sex, and rarely respected even if they were to get a position of power. If one were to become a royal consort they would have an alpha or even a beta take over their official rolls. An omega would serve no more purpose than to bring about an heir. 

Merlin, though he would love nothing more to be with the future king, refuses to live that way. Being used just as something to breed does not sit well with the boy. A wife and a queen would be respected and given a proper place in court. As a servant at least Merlin could stand by Arthur’s side, and while dismissed most of the time, Arthur did listen to his council. The possibility did exist where Arthur would treat Merlin the same, omega or not, but the prince could not ignore his magic. Especially during Uthers reign. 

Gaius squeezes Merlin’s shoulder making the young omega jump. “Stop overthinking things so much. The prince may surprise you yet.”

Merlin looks down, avoiding Gaius’ gaze. The physician was right, but the fear ingrained in Merlin made him pessimistic. The warlock gives Gaius a lopsided smile, “I’m going to rest now Gaius. Things will get better once my heat subsides.”

Gaius watches the pained boy with sysmpothy. There is no right answer for him. His body probably couldn’t handle another heat like this and would reject his potions violently, and his magic would make things worse. Male omega’s stabilized their magic during their heats, most times unconsciously casting spells. Merlin’s first heat in Camelot had almost destroyed the physicians quarters, his magic reacting more violently without an alpha to sooth him. 

There was no guarantee that exposing himself would solve everything either. Uther was relentless in his genocide of sorcerers. Most times he exicuted male omegas out of principle, rather than going through any sort of trial. He’d exicuted one Merlin’s first day in Camelot. A pregnant one at that. The incident had scarred Merlin deeply, fear and hatred of the tryrant of a king planted deep within the boy. 

“I’ll bring you some fresh water and some sedatives. Since you have the rest of the day off you should try to ride out at least part of your heat naturally.”

Merlin nods absentmindedly and shuffles to his room, immediately ploping face first onto his bed. 

—-

Not taking his tonics had proved to be a bad idea. Since Merlin was confined to his room Gaius had refused to make any more until the next day if the physician deemed Merlin in a well enough state to work. Merlin’s magic was going insane. Every heartbeat made his magic pulse and send electricity through his body. His core aches with a primal need, growing stronger with each pulse, his magic and body throbbing with need. 

He had to get out of here. Get some fresh air, call Kilgharrah, just throw fireballs down a pit. He needs something. He decides to go for a walk, using his restless magic to get past the sleeping Gaius. Using even just a small bit of magic felt good, felt right. He needs to use more of it. The small reprieve after using his magic is short. And brings the need back tenfold. His skin itches with desire a mixture of magic and adrenaline rushing in his veins. Trying to focus on anything other than his magic brings his focus to the ache in his core instead that chants alpha alpha alpha until he finds himself mumbling it out loud. 

Before he can think better of it he finds himself outside of Arthur’s chambers, hand on the handle already pushing the door open. The owner of the room is missing, likely with his father and Morgana for a late dinner before the tournament. 

Merlin scents the room, finding small whiffs of the alpha’s scent. A surprising comfort washes over the boy as he finds more of the prince's scent. He kicks off his shoes and climbs into the prince’s lush bed, burrowing his face in Arthur’s pillow. Part of the ache subsides in his core with every breath and his magic seemed to humm soothingly. The itch of arousal still hung itself on him, but finally it felt as if he could breathe again. His heat and suppressing it for so long was suffocating, Merlin’s neckerchief scratches at his neck, irritating his scent glands. He claws at the offending red fabric until it tears off, finally alleviating himself of the offending herbal concoction. 

The longer he spends in Arthur’s bed the more a dull ache rises within his core, and he unconsciously attempts to relieve it by bringing the prince’s pillow close, hugging it to his body humping it occasionally. Before too long Merlin finds himself drifting into a fitful sleep. 

—-

Father and Morgana are insufferably stubborn. Arthur stomps down the corridors thinking back to his dinner. Morgana seemed to have Uther wrapped around her little finger. And his father’s stubbornness mixed with his overwhelming power as king made everything worse. While the blizzard was getting worse outside his knights were opposing this tournament relentlessly, all worried about their own and their fellow knights’ well-being. Arthur had rarely ever seen his knights this against a tournament, having most the time eagerly jumped at the opportunity to prove themselves. Everything Arthur said was to deaf ears though. 

He bites the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood. Three alphas alone in a room grated on his nerves. Their three strong personalities clashing consistently, even if Uther has been submitting under Morgana’s influence, was exhausting. Having both of their arguments pointed at him had made him want to jump up and fight them both, or run out the room. Instead he chewed the inside of his mouth to stay silent all through dinner. And had been tasting blood ever since. 

As he opens the door to his room a thick scent slaps him across the face. An overwhelming sweet pine hangs in the air of his room. The smell goes directly to his cock, quickly hardening forcing the delicate flesh to roughly rub against his trousers. Arthur groans and forces his back against his door. Heat. An omega is in heat in my room. 

He hits his fist against the door as he slides down to sit on the floor. He forces his face into his hands, breathing deeply in through his mouth trying not to take in more of the decadent smell that fills his room. Calming for a few moments he scans his room, searching for the offending omega. Soon he realizes the smell is originating from the bundled lump on his bed. 

Taking in a deep breath and forcing his brain to function he does his best to gather himself. How did an omega get into his room? What was an omega in heat doing in the castle? If Gaius was taking care of one he would have confined and locked them somewhere where no alpha could get them. But he didn’t know of any unbound omegas that could even enter the palace. Most of them were kept far away from the main palace at least, given that all three royals were unbound alphas. 

Slowly Arthur steels himself to investigate his bed. Unsure of what he’ll actually do once he finds out, but nonetheless determined to find out. He moves across his room as if pulled by a thread, the intoxicating scent urging him on. With a trembling hand Arthur pulls back the plush covers, to find his manservant nesting in his bed, face completely burrowed into Arthur’s pillow. 

At the sudden rush of cold Merlin stirs, a protest rising, and bright blue eyes ringed with a tinge of gold stare up at Arthur. Fever is evident in his eyes, and sweat trails down the side of his cheek. Arthur sits at the side of the bed, careful not to actually touch the agitated omega, and carefully wipes the sweat from his face. The touch seems to fully wake Merlin up and he starts, pulling away from Arthur. Arthur grabs Merlin, now grabbing his nape and holding the arm Merlin had been reaching for the covers with. 

Apologies and excuses spill from Merlin’s mouth, but Arthur silences him pinching his nape. “Merlin.” His name in Arthur’s mouth soothes him in a way he can’t describe and he slacks in the prince’s hold. “Are you an omega?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger. I’m gonna be trying to keep the chapters roughly around the same length though, and this was a better place to end than some other places. 
> 
> Let me know if you guys like it! Please leave some comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is mostly just Merlin crying, Arthur being confused and Gaius talking a lot. I just love Gaius giving exposition I think. 
> 
> Next chapter will have to do with the tournament, and Merlin’s heat properly coming.
> 
> Almost done with edits 12-15-20

Merlin’s eyes bug. What bloody situation had he found himself in? “What are you talking about Arthur? I’m not an—“ he clutches for his neckerchief in an attempt to better hide his scent, when he realizes it isn’t there. The omega pales and drifts to silence as the prince watches. 

Arthur watches his manservant closely noting how the boy seems to be shrinking into himself, tears beginning to fill his eyes. He looks like a small trapped animal, and as tears begin to fall down his face he starts to blubber out, “I’m sorry Arthur, I’m so sorry. I just didn’t know what to say or how to tell you and on top of that I’m a man and—“ Arthur puts his thumb to Merlin’s bottom lip to silence him. 

An electric bolt races down Merlin’s spine and he holds his breath. Arthur is so close, and without the herbs around his neck he is fully assaulted by Arthur’s pheromones. The prince’s scent, crisp and tart like a ripe green apple, the scent he had followed here unconsciously to relieve even a small part of his heat, seems to engulf him. Merlin can’t look at Arthur. He can’t bear to see the prince’s betrayal, or hurt, or whatever look was painting his face. 

Arthur cups Merlin’s face and attempts to force their eyes to meet and an overpowering scent wafts from the prince, pheromones going wild, and trying to entice the omega. “Merlin.” Arthur’s tone is sharp and commanding, but not angry. Merlin finally looks at Arthur, and as soon as their eyes meet the held back tears start to fall. Arthur watches him with hurt eyes and pursed lips. The prince lets go of Merlin’s face and immediately Merlin crumples into himself and starts sobbing to the point that he is on the verge of hyperventilating. He slaps his hand over his mouth, doing his best to quiet the sobs heaving from his chest. 

Arthur reaches out his hand to calm his manservant, finding that his pheromones also begin to seep from him attempting to calm the distressed omega. He retracts his arm thinking better of it and instead silently rises off his bed. “I’ll go get Gauis.” At the prince’s words a particularly loud sob escapes from Merlin’s vacuum tight seal over his lips. The noise stops Arthur in his tracks and he looks back at the boy, something about Merlin in his bed seemed right. It made some inner part of him purr and fill with content. A more primal part of himself imagines Merlin presenting for him, whining and keening for the alpha, his alpha. The pheromones must be getting to him Arthur shakes himself from his fantasy and stomps out the door toward the physicians quarters. 

——

Gaius exits Arthur’s quarters and gently shuts the door behind him. His wrinkled boney hands rub his aching temples. One of these days Merlin’s antics will cause the old man to have a stroke. 

“Is Merlin truly an omega?” Arthur’s voice is terse and somewhat apprehensive. He wasn’t sure what he was hoping to hear from the old physician. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding, or something, magic maybe. And Merlin hadn’t been lying and hiding such a huge part of himself from Arthur. How could Merlin have hidden this from him for so long to begin with? How Merlin acted when he asked him though spoke lengths to what sex Merlin was. Arthur just didn’t want to believe in the betrayal. Merlin is— was one of the people he thought he knew best, someone he trusted with his life, just as much as one of his knights if not more. Someone he saw everyday and knew for years. 

Gaius shakily breathes in, “Yes sire.”

Arthur begins pacing and slots his fingers through his hair. “How? How has he kept this from me— from everyone?! For so long!”

“Sire. I do believe Merlin’s reasoning is due to the unfair treatment of omegas in many parts of Camelot. Especially for male omegas. Merlin does not wish to be hated or shunned for something he has no control of, and I believe he feared you finding out the most.”

Arthur stills and stares down at the old man, “Why would he fear me finding out?”

Gaius sighs, “Arthur, you are the alpha prince of Camelot, and to top it all off you are the closest person to him. He did not wish for you to believe that you betrayed him for not telling you for so long.” The physician watches the prince for a moment, noting how confused and hurt he still looks. “My lord, do you know what the first thing Merlin saw when he arrived here at Camelot was?” Arthur silently shakes his head. “His first sight upon arriving at these lands was to see a fellow male omega be burned at the stake for just being accused of having magic because he was an omega. Many people in Camelot have been unjustly executed for being believed to have magic, many among them being male omegas. Merlin fears for his life Arthur, and as the king's son you would have more than enough authority with just one word for Merlin to be executed.”

“I would never have Merlin be executed for being an omega. He should know that!”

“Sire, it is a matter of life or death for him. After being by your side for so many years I’m sure he knows you would never have any ill will against him, but hiding for so long, I don’t think he knows any way else to be now.”

Arthur scruffs his hair and sighs again. “How is he?”

Gaius raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question the prince. “I’ve given him a sedative to calm down for now, and called for some beta servants to help him back into his chambers.”

Arthur nods and coughs a bit awkwardly. “How long until I can expect him back at work?”

The old man purses his lips and carefully answers, “After you finding out Sire, I’m not sure if it will be alright if he does return to work.”

“Nonsense! This changes nothing! As long as he can still be physically able to do his work I do not see why he cannot continue as he has been! How has he been hiding his heats until now anyway?”

Gaius massages the brim of his nose, “He has been using powerful potions to suppress his heat till now. They are wearing on his health as of late though, so I’ve been trying to urge him to take at least part of his heat naturally.” He glances to the door, “Though this seems to be the result of that. If we do not want a repeat of tonight it will be best if we have him locked in his chambers for the rest of his pre-heat and proper heat. He will be absent for at least half a month.”

Arthur’s jaw almost hits the floor half a month? How in the world could Merlin last that long in heat? Wait... “Gaius did you say he is still in his pre-heat?”

“Yes Sire. Due to suppressing himself for so long it seems like his symptoms and pheromones have been quite severe.”

“Is that why I had a hard time controlling my own pheromones earlier?”

Gaius falls into silence, closing his eyes for a beat before speaking. “Yes that is part of it Sire. But I do believe that the other part is that you and Merlin are quite compatible. Just earlier today he was complaining about you releasing your pheromones around him, and in all my time knowing you Arthur you have never been one to use them over people. It is likely also the reason why Merlin sought after your scent in this unstable time. Omegas tend to try and find a comforting place to nest, often finding articles worn by their chosen—“ Gaius cuts himself off. “Sorry sire, but the servants are here to take Merlin back to his chambers.”

—-

Sunlight assaults Merlin’s eyes and he groans as he gets up. The events from the night before flood back into the forefront of his mind and he groans again, this time flopping onto his side and forcing a pillow over his face. Please let last night have been a nightmare. The warlock gets up from his bed and finds that his neckerchiefs are all missing. He rushes to the door and slams into it while trying to open the locked slab of wood. Something clatters from the other side of the door and he hears Gaius shuffle to the other side of the door. Merlin slides down and sits in front of the door, forehead resting against the old wood. 

For a few moments they both stay there, then Merlin breaks the silence, “Does he know?”

There is no need for the boy to say the name, they both knew. Gaius places his hand on the door and whispers, “He does. Arthur knows Merlin.”

Tears rush from Merlin’s eyes before he even knew they were there and he sits there sobbing until no more tears seem to come. When the sobbing stops Gaius unlocks the door to find Merlin sitting on his bed, eyes forward and lifeless rimmed red from crying. The sorcerer is pale save for his nose and eyes that are both a splotchy red. Gaius gives the boy an herbal tea, holding it into Merlin’s hands for comfort and to make sure the lifeless boy doesn’t drop the mug. “Drink. It will help with your throat and calm you down a bit.”

Merlin accepts it wordlessly, and moves his gaze down to stare into the cup instead of his blank walls. Almost mechanically he brings the mug up and drinks sip by sip, no emotion crossing his face as he takes in the hot liquid. Gaius watches him and rubs the boy's arm doing his best to comfort Merlin. 

“He doesn’t hate you, Merlin. He is confused and perhaps feels a bit betrayed, but he does not hate you.”

Somehow more tears find their way from Merlin's eyes at these words. All Gaius can do is hold the boy and rub his back until the sobs subside again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave some comments! I like to know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up being more of a set up for the next chapter. On the bright side though there is some smut so I’ve finally lived up to the rating!
> 
> Editing 12-16-20

Uther is talking to him. The king of Camelot, his father, is talking to him. But Arthur cannot make himself focus at all. Last night he could barely get a wink of sleep, having the scent of an omega enshrouding him the entire night. Even through the sleepless hours though, Arthur could not bring himself to leave the scent, and instead spent the night frustratingly releaving himself while huffing in the too quickly disappearing scent of heat. 

Uther’s voice suddenly cuts in, “Arthur! Are you even listening to me?”

His father always has the tendency to sound as if he’s arguing with someone, but given that the other party could never win Arthur never saw the point in getting so worked up. “Yes, Sire.” Arthur drones, trying to settle the riled alpha. 

Uther glares, unsatisfied, but continues his one-sided conversation with his son. He is going over the tournament, that the servants and knights are clearing the grounds for at this very moment, making many remarks on how his heir must be the last one standing, and how a king (even a future one) must show how fierce he is to his people. Merlin had been right. This tournament is ridiculous, if not only because of Morgana's gaudy choice for armor, but because almost all of his knights were going to at the very least be suffering from frostbite by the end of it. He had tried to convince his father better of it last night, but all arguments went through one ear and out the other. 

As Arthur listens to his father drone on, as the man seems to love hearing himself speak, he finds himself yearning for his manservant’s presence. While Merlin on the best of days ground on Arthur’s nerves like no other, the boy brought light and color into the prince’s life. His manservant was very annoying yes, but he would find some comfort in the midst of his fathers rant from Merlin’s presence. Something clicks in Arthur as he realizes this, an omega was the counterpart to the agressive and competitive alpha. Merlin had been acting as a calming agent for him, acting as an omega for him, long before he had come to know of Merlin’s sex. 

Arthur stares into his barely touched food, now gone cold from his neglect. A hollow ache echoes in the chambers of his chest and his longing for Merlin worsens. He thinks of how Merlin was likely fairing right now, while Arthur dined with his father and sister. He hopes that Gaius had a remedy to calm part of the boys heat, or at least render him unconcious for the worst of it. If the old physician feared what more potions, and at this point toxins, could do to the boy he may be forcing Merlin to ride out his heat locked in his bed chambers. While the prince had only once seen and omega on the verge of heat (besides Merlin) he knew how pitiful that creature looked as they were dragged off into a locked room. A lonely heat could be a very terrible, and sometimes a fatal event. Young omegas could withstand their heat to a degree, but the yearning for an alpha, or beta if they chose, grew with each passing heat. Their heats became more potent, and had more effect on others around them. If an omega wanted to be truly free from this fate they would have to be bound to an alpha. Momentarily he wonders how long Merlin had been suffering through his heats alone.

The prince watches silently as his father and Morgana excitedly chat about the tournament. Happy to watch from their post, wrapped in furs and blankets to keep out the chill. The breakfast lecture finally ends with some snide mark from Morgana, and Arthur excusing himself to prepare for the tournament. His mind keeps drifting to Merlin, and he convinces himself, rather poorly, to head to the physicians quarters under the guise of seeking measures on how to keep his knights from freezing to death. Blindly Arthur walks following his nose and the sweet pine scent of Merlin. 

—-

A lump in Merlin’s bed tosses and turns, flinging his sweat soaked covers from him. Everything is so hot. The touch of anything, his clothes, his bed, even his floor burns him. It’s all just too rough and makes the fire under his skin burn. At this point he is nude, not caring if Gaius or anyone else would walk in, and unabashedly masturbating. His incessantly hard cock weeps in his hand, though he can no longer find any relief in the act. Three slender fingers are shoved in his backside prodding and massaging the aching cavern, and he moans loudly every time he presses into the tight bundle of nerves. All he does, only serves to frustrate him more and coax the fire in him to burn brighter and hotter than before. Without conscious thought he begins to beg mumbled incoherent words, the only ones that can be made out are strings of “please”, “alpha”, “Arthur”, “need”, and “knot”. 

In a rare moment of clairity washes over him ,with a particularly violent release, he attempts to use his magic. In the throws of his heat he has been unconsciously using it, flinging his few possessions back and forth across the room, many of them broken from the tyraid. He does a small exercise raising and lowering an object, in this case his shoe, to the time of his breaths. The warlock sets the rythym and soon his jagged hyperventilating breaths came back to a normal pace, while his magic calmed slightly, being able to let a small amount of controlled power out. This small act gives him more relief than he has felt all day. 

Feeling more in control of himself, and sure enough that another bout of heat wouldn’t spring up on him, Merlin exits his chambers. Gaius seems startled by the boys enterance, and he hurriedly tries to shuffle Merlin back to his room. “No Merlin, get back in your room. You are not to leave there until your heat is over!” Gaius shudders, exhausting himself slightly while yelling at the boy. Dark circles trace the old man’s eyes and as he attempts to shove Merlin back to his room, his hands tremble. 

Merlin grabs the old mans hands, “Gauis I’ll be alright for a little while. I used my magic to calm it down a bit after the first spout. As long as nothing agitates me I shouldn’t go back into it fully for another couple of hours.” Gaius looks to the young warlock doubtfully. Merlin protests, “I assure you Gauis as soon as I feel my fever rise even the slightest I will dash straight back into my room.” Gaius concedes and ceases his attempts to push Merlin back. They both plop down on stools opposite one another, exhausted from the eventful night. 

“So what has brought you out from your nest?”

Merlin mumbles through a very full mouth of bread, “Mostly food.”

Gaius chuckles and watches the boy, obviously apprehensive about something. Finally fed up with it Merlin shouts “Out with it!” 

Gaius fakes a shocked look and laughs again at the boy. In a fraction of a second his faces goes from a warm father to chiseled stone. Merlin pales a bit at the look, then Gaius speaks, “What were you doing in the prince’s bedchambers last night Merlin?”

Merlin freezes, almost dropping the glass he was bring up to drink from. “I—“ He searches for an answer, he had just wanted some relief from his pre-heat. It was worse than he’d ever felt it. Likely because this is the first time in years he has felt the full effects of his heat without the restraint of Gauis’ potion. Merlin swallows and tries again, “I wanted somewhere I could relax, and not be focused on my heat. I wanted to be able to think.” Merlin pales again and this time actually drops his cup. 

“Merlin?! What’s wrong? Is your heat starting up again?” Gaius fawns over the young man, doing what he could as a physician and as a surrogate father. Merlin shakes his head and kneads the palms of his hands into his temples. 

“I’m an idiot.” Gaius stares at him waiting for the sorcerer to finish. “The armor, the one that Morgana has provided for the soldiers today. They have phoenix stones embedded in them. I managed to pry Arthur’s out yesterday before I was sent home, but all of the armor has those stones in them. But there’s no way the soldiers would die from wearing their armor just for the tournament. They’ll be weakened sure, but it won’t kill them.”

Gaius takes his seat again, silent in contemplation. After a few minutes Gaius speaks, “She must be planning to attack or do something afterwards then. When the knights are all weakened.”

Merlin rakes his hands through his hair and groans, “We’ll just have to remove all the stones then. I don’t have enough time left until I’m stuck in my chambers for who knows how long. We’ll just have to nip it in the bud and hope that Morgana either gets discouraged and doesn’t go through with whatever attack she’s planning, or hope that the knights and Arthur will be able to fend it off.” 

“The other issue is how we will get the stones out from the armor without being noticed.”

Merlin massages his neck in thought, feeling his body temperature starting to rise again. He suddenly pauses, “I have an idea.” He looks to Gaius, “but I don’t think you will like it.” Gaius looks at the boy with question and concern, praying that whatever the sorcerer was planning wasn’t too dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it has been awhile. My job got busier and then I moved so everything was a bit chaotic for a while, but now I’m back.
> 
> Please enjoy~

“It will only be for a short while Gaius! We only have a short while before the tournament starts. If I don’t do this now the whole kingdom could be destroyed after I come out of my heat!” The old man watches the feverish young omega. 

“This is a bad idea Merlin. Your heat has already started, and the armory will be full of alphas!”

“Not while they’re sleeping Gaius, I’ll just sneak in and out; no one will even know. All I need is a couple sober hours at most.”

Gaius glowers at the boy, “I refuse to give you any more suppressing potions.”

“Gaius! This is the future of Camelot we’re talking about.” Merlin watches the old man a Monet, pleading with his gold rimmed eyes. “I swear I will take the rest of my heat naturally. No suppressants, no herbs, nothing. I’ll stay locked in my chambers or whatever place you send the other omegas to. Please Gaius, this is the only thing I can do. I’ll be in no shape to save the dollop-head prince from Morgana when she attacks this time around.”

Gaius sighs and reaches for a tonic in his sleeve, “It’ll give you three hours at most. Don’t get caught.”

——

Merlin pops his head around the corner, scouting to see if any one was in the corridor. This early in the morning no one should be around except a few guards patrolling the palace. Having been forced to sneak through the castle more times than he could count though, Merlin knew the guards patrol by heart. That didn’t stop him from checking though. 

The path is clear and Merlin sneaks to the armory to unfuse all of the stones from the many sets of armor. Once inside he looks at the lined up armor and sighs. The was going to be a long morning. 

—-

The estimate of three had been too generous. Merlin doubles over in the corner of the armory, having finished the last of the armor a short while ago. Being around all of the alpha pheromones that lingered on the knights armor had effected him more than he thought. 

All of the collected Phoenix stones are in a pouch on his side that he and Gaius had warded against the affects of the stones. There are around 30 stones in total and the bag weighed heavily at his side. Thankfully no one had entered yet, but from the shuffle of chain mail he could hear outside, it was almost time for the guards to come check this area.

He buries his nose into his only returned neckerchief. The scent burned his nose and caused tears to spring to his eyes. His magic and his inner omega howled in frustration, annoyed at being suppressed once again. In attempts to calm them he casts a small spell, only meaning to lighten the pack on his shoulder. His pent up magic causes the bag to instead fling off from his side, and smack loudly against the door. Footsteps echo on the other side as someone rushes to inspect the loud noise. Merlin squeezes his eyes shut as the door opens.

——

The loud sound had started Arthur back into reality. Far from his original destination, he now stood only a few steps from the armory. The sweet pine scent wafted from the other side of the door, and without another through he burst through the door. 

Merlin sat huddled in the far corner of the armory with his knees clutched to his chest and hands holding his head down. At the sight Arthur regains some part of his reason, and gently shuts the door behind him and locks it in case anyone else decides to investigate. Cautiously he treads over to where the trembling omega sits, trying his best to not startle him. 

Squatting down and reaching out a gentle hand Arthur rests a calming hand on Merlin’s head and begins to shush the boy, “It’s alright Merlin. It’s alright.”

Merlin raises his head slightly to look at the alpha, and recognition passes over his face. “Arthur?”

“Yes Merlin, it’s Arthur. What happened?” 

Merlin shrinks back at the question, “Please don’t be mad.”

A rush of pheromones escape from Merlin, thick with fear and worry. Arthur responds with his own in an attempt to calm the omega. “Shhh no no, Merlin I’m not angry. I am just concerned, Gaius had said you needed to rest. Your heat is just around the corner. You need to be careful. There are many alphas around and it’s dangerous for you.” For a moment the thought of another alpha in Arthur’s place soothing the omega in front of him and a growl rumbles in his chest. Merlin whimpers in response, and immediately the alpha shushes him once again, and pets the boys soft hair to calm him.

For a few moments they sit in silence, while Merlin slowly calms to the point where he begins to lean into Arthur’s touch. The prince smiles at him and pulls the feverish omega to his chest, slotting Merlin’s body between his legs as he plops fully down on the ground. Breathing in each other’s scents, their arousal begins to snowball with every breath. 

Merlin’s heat surges through his body as he scents the alpha before him. His alpha. Pheromones and slick rush out from him as his lust builds once again. Everything is hot and constricting on his body, and he finds himself shedding clothes left and right. His neckerchief goes first and once it is removed Arthur takes in a sharp breath through his teeth. The thin strand of sanity the prince had been desperately holding onto snaps and he slots one of his hands through Merlin’s hair at the base of his skull pulling the boy’s head back. Forcefully Arthur takes advantage of Merlin’s gasping mouth and gives him a bruising open mouthed kiss. At the contact thousands of tiny lightning bolts seem to travel between them, each one pulling and craving for more contact. They both paw at one another, fighting their clothing desperately. 

A sudden oddly gentle knock interrupts them. “Your highness, Merlin, please open the door. It’s Gaius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be continuing soon, and so will the smut.
> 
> Leave some comments! I love to know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments!


End file.
